fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Space-Time Police Sheriff Next Generation (Part 1)
Space-Time Police Sheriff Next Generation (Part 1) is the episode of The Extremely Regular Show. Summary Kal Hyugu/Shariban uncovers a spy from the Neo-Madou organization. They must find the spy and stop a drug ring from shipping a pain suppressing narcotic called Hyper-M on Earth. But the New Space Sherrif must learn to trust his instincts and that not all is as it seems. Transcript *(The following program is classified TV-PG-LV. It contains mild language and mild violence. Parental Guidance is recommended for young viewers.) *(This episode begins at Earth) *'Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban (Denby), Shander (Dail), Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady': Toh! Ha! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban (Denby), Shander (Dail), Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady punches Lizard Doubler) *'Gaban Type-G': Give it up! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban (Denby), Shander (Dail), Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady and Lizard Doubler are fighting each other) *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Dimension Bomber! *(Gaban Type-G & Gaban punches Lizard Doubler) *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Spiral Kick! *'Shariban (Denby)': Shariban Kick! *'SHander (Dail)': Shander Kick! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban (Denby) & Shander (Dail) punches Lizard Doubler) *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Spiral Kick! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban (Denby) & Shander (Dail) kicks Lizard Doubler) *'Gaban Type-G': Laser Blade! *'Gaban': Laser Blade! *'Shariban (Denby)': Laser Blade! *'Shander (Dail)': Laser Blade! *'Juspian': Laser Blade! *'Spielvan': Laser Lance! *'Diane Lady': Laser Pistol! *'Helena Lady': Helena Cutter! *'Lizard Doubler': I'll have to trust those blueprints...! *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Gaban Double Dynamic! *'Shariban (Denby)': Shariban Clash! *'Shander (Dail)': Shander Blue Flash! *'Juspian': Juspian Slash! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban (Denby), Shander (Dail), Juspian, Spielvan and Diane Lady slashes Lizard Doubler) *'Lizard Doubler': Ahh! Don Horror forever...! *'Gaban': They let us wear the fancy colors for a reason. *(Gash Jumon arrest Lizard Doubler) *'Denby Igan': Why...? *'Dail Sawa': Why are Makuu members causing trouble again? *'Newscaster': The three major organized crime syndicates that the Space-Time Police has dismantled: Makuu, Madou, Fuuma; crimes that seem to be connected to these groups have begun on planets across the universe. Among those, the most have been from an organization claiming the title "Neo-Madou". Their chief executive, General Guyler is under suspicion of manufacturing and distributing "Hyper-M", a controlled substance capable of turning ordinary humans into killing machines. Here we have a footage of General Guyrer that has uploaded to a video hosting website. Hyper-M amplifies muscular capacity in addition to being a powerful analgesic that eliminates sensations of pain. The downside being that use of the drug is fatal if an antidote is not administered shortly after. *'Guyler': A bit of this... and you can turn an old fogey or little kid into a unkillable supersoldier! It's one hell of a drug. Hyper-M! *'Horror Girl': (Laughing) General Gyrer is so bad! (Laughing) *(At Space) *(Dolgiran is flying back to Planet Bird) *'Chestnut (Narrating)': The Space-Time Police is a police organization whose headquarters is located on the Planet Bird deep in the universe. Under the supervision of Commander Gordon, they set out to eliminate various types of intergalactic crime by dispatching Space-Time Police Sheriffs throughout the entire universe. *'Nick Gordon': Are Makuu and Madou remnants behind these incidents? *'Gash Jumon': No, sir. *'Renzo Ichijo': Something about it seems off... *'Denby Igan': It all seems... superfical. *'Dail Sawa': There's no uniting ideology, or greater will tying it all together... *'Erina': Then... you believe they're copycat crimes? *'Justus': Yes. *'Yottoko Jo': We think it's likely these are copycat criminals imitating the well known crime syndicates. *'Nick Gordon': That's ridiculous... Copycat crimes occurring on this kind of scale, independently? *'Diane': There has to be some kind of connection then. *'Helena': We'll find out what. *(Sage Karasukumo arrives) *'Gash Jumon': Sage! *'Sage Karasukumo': Oh, guys... *'Renzo Ichijo': Why are you in such a hurry for? *'Sage Karasukumo': I've finally got a lead on someone I've been chasing down for a while. Let's knock some back soon. Kal can treat us. *'Denby Igan': He's way too cheap, always trying to add up- *'Sage Karsukumo'; Yeah, usually, but he's gonna be getting the commander's award. *'Dail Sawa': Kal? *'Sage Karasukumo': Yeah. Don't wanna talk about it too loudly... BUT IT SEEMS HE'S IN A SECRET MISSION INVOLVING THE NEO-MADOU! See you. *(Sage Karasukumo raced away) *'Justus': You're as loud as you are huge! *'Yottko Jo': Kal's on a secret mission...? *(Grand Bith arrives) *'Chestnut (Narrating)': At that time, Space-Time Police Shariban, Kal Hyugu, was on his way to Earth, with Space Forensic Scientist Sissy. The Space-Time Police had received a tip that General Gyrer would be selling Hyper-M on Earth. *'Kal Hyugu': Sissy, did you memorize the basics for Earth? *'Sissy': Of course! And that includes where you got your name from. I've got this down, too! *'Kal Hyugu': You don't need any pointless trivia. My estimates we won't have time to waste going out to eat. *'Sissy': Y'know, the ladies hate guys who are all business nonstop! *'Kal Hyugu': Our course is set. We're heading out. *(Subtitle: Space-Time Police Sheriff Next Generation (Part 1)) *(Scene switches to Earth where Kal and Sissy to see Sergio and Elena) *'Chestnut (Narrating)': Shariban and Sissy met up with another Space-Time Police Sheriff duo on Earth. They will be working together to stake out the Hyper-M deal. *'Sergio': Yo, Kal! Mekatoya. *'Chestnut (Narrating)': These two are both from the planet Igan. The planet was restored 30 years ago by Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica. *'Sissy': What'd he say? *'Sergio': Mekatoya is a word from our mother language... It means" Long time no see!" You're Sissy, right? I'm Sergio, I usually work out of planet Bayashiya in the 6th Galaxy. Nice to meet you. *'Sissy': You're old friends with Shariban? Why didn't you tell me? *'Kal Hyugu': I estimated the conversation would go on too long if I mentioned it. Didn't want to waste the time. *'Sergio': He's been like this since we were kids. You haven't changed the bit! *'Kal Hyugu': Sergio... Do you remember what Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica said? *'Sergio': Yeah. "What does it mean to be a Space-Time Police Sheriff?" You mean that? *'Kal Hyugu': Have you found an answer? *'Sergio': Well, in my own way. What about you. *'Kal Hyugu': To act with flawless judgement based on accurate calculations. I think that's the answer. *'Sergio': This is my assistant, Elena. I call her "the intellectual cool beauty." *'Kal Hyugu': I'm Kal Hyugu. Nice to meet you. *'Elena': Let's start the briefing. *'Sergio': There she goes... *'Sissy': You should at least introduce myself! Ow! *'Elena': Don't touch me. *'Sergio': Are you okay?! Did she hurt you, Sissy? Do you need help? *'Sissy': Ow... *'Sergio': Sorry about that! *'Chestnut (Narrating)': Kal was trying to read Elena's expression at the time. The truth was, he had received special orders, unknown to Sissy. *(Scene flashes into a flashback where Kal is at Space-Time Police HQ) *'Nick Gordon': This is top secret information... There seems to be a Neo-Madou spy operating within the Space-Time Police. After an investigation, a single officer seems most likey... *'Chestnut (Narrating)': Kal's secret mission: Discover proof as to whether or not Elena was a Neo-Madou spy. *'Elena': Guyler's customer this time is Gamagon, with the Space Mafia. This goes without saying, the first thing we need to do is confirm the deal. Okay? *'Sergio': Roger! *'Elena': Then, we move in all at once, and bring them in. *'Kal Hyugu': One of us should go first... I'd estimate that'd give a higher chance of success. *'Elena': Estimates, huh? Well, for now, we all move. *'Kal Hyugu': Guardbeast...? Who's he? *'Elena': A Hell Beast that acts as Guyler's bodyguard. But we can worry about him later. Our main targets are Guyler and Gamagon. *'Chestnut (Narrating)': Sissy, the forensic scientist, remained aboard the Grand Birth while Kal, Sergio and Elena headed to warehouse o3, where the deal was take place. *'Sergio': I'm sorry Elena... But I need to pee! *'Elena': Unbelievable... You have ten seconds. *'Sergio'; Roger. *'Guyler': Roger that... Guardbeast, there's no telling how this'll go down. So take a bullet for me if it comes to that... Got it? *'Guardbeast': Understood. *'Sergio': Sorry... *'Gamagon': Alright, alright... How's itgoing, Guyler? *'Guyler': Okay, Gamagon. *'Gamagon': Let's get down to business! *'Guyler': Here's the merchandise. *'Gamagon': And this stuff really works? *'Guyler': What a demonstration? *'Girl': Huh? (Laughing) It doesn't hurt at all! Do it again! *'Guyler': Kidnap a few broads and kids, and you'll able to mass-produce unkillable super-soldiers! *'Sergio': Damn it...! You idiot! Crap! *'Gamagon': Space-Time Police Sheriffs?! *'Elena': Police don't move! *'Guyler': You handle the rest... Slaughter' 'em! *(Kal Hyugu, Sergio & Elena shoots Neo-Madou) *'Elena': You're not getting away... *(Elena shoots Neo-Madou Soldiers) *'Elena': Don't move! *'Guyler': Get over there! *'Elena': The drug... too strong...! *(Sergio shoots Neo-Madou Soldiers) *'Sergio': Come on! *'Gamagon': (Babbling) *(Gamagon shoots Kal Hyugu and Kal Hyugu transform into Shariban) *'Chestnut (Narrating)': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban can complete his Red Shine Electroplating in the one millisecond. Let's take a look at the Red Shine process. The explosive solar energy used is amplified and ignited by Grand Birth's systems and is then converted into a red solar metal- *'Kal Hyugu': Red Shine! *(Kal Hyugu transform into Shariban) *'Chestnut (Narrating)': With then electroplates to Shariban's body. *'Shariban': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban! *(Neo Madou Soldiers arrives) *'Shariban': Laser Pistol! *(Shariban shoots Neo-Madou Soldiers) *'Shariban': You're not getting away! *'Sergio': Found you! Bring it on! Come on, get some, bring it on! Finish! Transplate! Ha! *(Sergio transform into Esteban) *'Esteban': Space-Time Police Sheriff Esteban! Space-Time Police Sheriff Esteban can complete his Transplating in just one milisecond... But I bet you guys aren't interested in the process behind it, huh? Laser Blade! Esteban Aggression! *(Esteban slashes Neo-Madou Soldiers) *(Esteban and Guard Beast are fighting each other) *'Esteban': Not bad, you dirty punk! *'Guardbeast': How long have you been a Space-Time Police Sheriff? *'Esteban': Why are you asking? *'Guardbeast': Because you seem like a rookie! *(Shariban and Gamagon are fighting each other) *'Shariban': Shariban Kick! *(Shariban kicks Gamagon) *'Shariban': You had better not think it'll be easy! I have this! Genmu, Space Generator, activate! *'Chestnut (Narrating)': Genmu Space is contained within a white hole. Matter that is drawn into this black hole is then broken down into atoms and reassembled in reverse polarity. It is a demonic realm filled with harsh light and fire. *'Shariban': Genmu Space?! But Demon King Psycho is dead... so how-?! *'Narrator': Within Genmu Space, Hell Beasts have their powers multiplied up to four times! *'Shariban': Sissy, can you analyze what this Genmu Space is? *(At Grand Birth) *'Sissy': I already am, but all I can say for now is that it's not stable... It's as if it's only a fabrication. *(At Genmu Space) *'Shariban': That switch must be behind this. I'm going to grab it! I need you use the Birth Beam! *'Sissy': (On Communicator) What?! We can't use high energy weapons while we don't know how that space is being generated! It could cause an explosion with you inside! *'Shariban': I've already accounted for that. It's 100% not going to be a problem. *(At Grand Birth) *'Sissy': Well, if you say so! *(At Genmu Space) *'Shariban': Grand Birth! *(Grand Birth arrives) *(At Grand Birth) *'Sissy': Battle Formation! *(Grand Birth transform into Battle Mothership) *'Sissy': Birth Beam! *(Battle Mothership shoots Gamagon) *'Shariban': You're under arrest. *'Gamagon': I still have this! *'Shariban': What's wrong? I didn't account for that... The switch must have malfunctioned. *'Sissy': (On Communicator) I'll worry about the switch, you should go meet up with Sergio. *'Esteban': You're a real handful, but I think we're about done here! Laser Blade! *'Elena': Hang on! *'Esteban': Elena?! *'Elena': Your sword won't work on him! *(Transformed back into Kal Hyugu and Sergio) *'Sergio': He's dead. Nicely done, Elena. Just like always! Bang! *'Elena': Your mistake cost us catching them during the deal! Wipe off that stupid grin! *'Sergio': S...Sorry. *'Elena': Shariban, did you arrest Gamagon? *'Kal Hyugu': There was an unanticipated explosion... and he died. *'Elena': It would've been nice if you had accounted for that. *'Kal Hyugu': More importantly, when we made our move... Guyler seemed expect company. Do you think the details of the investigation had been leaked? Where is Guyler, exactly? *'Elena': Unfortunately, I lost him. *'Kal Hyugu': Oh, really? *'Newscaster': We're received an update... On the third planet on Sol system, Earth, a Hyper-M deal between Neo-Madou and the mafia was stopped by the Space-Time Police. Neo-Madou's Guardbeast was shot in the encounter, and Gamagon, the mafia representative, died in an accident before being arrested. *'Horror Girl': Gamagon's dead! *'Chestnut (Narrating)': In preparation for Neo-Madou's next move, Shariban and his team remained n Earth. *'Sergio': The flowers and the birds... Quietly whisper... Raise your head, and take a look... Towards the sky... This world begun... On a tearful day long ago... And as you dream of this world... I can see you smile. *'Kal Hyugu': That takes me back. *'Sergio': It wasn't long time ago. It's a song from our homeworld. *'Elena': Really? *'Kal Hyugu': Sissy should have lunch done. Let's debrief while we eat. Elena... *'Elena': There's something that's bothering me... Where's Guardbeast's body? *'Kal Hyugu': What about it bothers you? *'Elena': It's just a tiny thing... Better to be safe than sorry. *'Kal Hyugu': Well, I'll take you to see it later. Go ahead and eat for now. *'Elena': I see... fair enough. *'Sissy': Almost done! Let the others know. Looking good... Did you hear me, Shariban? *'Kal Hyugu': Sissy, could you examine Guardbeast's body? Something about it's bothering me. *'Sissy': I thought you wanted me to look into those switches and the Genmu Space they- *'Kal Hyugu': No, this is different, I need you to check Guardbeast. *'Sissy': Okay! Well, after- *'Kal Hyugu': Now! Please. *'Sissy': Now? *'Kal Hyugu': Right now. *'Sissy': What about lunch? *'Kal Hyugu': I can take it to them. *'Sissy': No, I mean my- *'Kal Hyugu': I'm counting on you. *'Sissy': Dang it! *'Sergio': Thanks for the meal! Hey.. you didn't measure out the steak, did you? *'Elena': What do you mean? *'Sergio': Well, when we were kids, we'd see who could eat fastest...And he would always weigh the food down to the milligram to make sure it was the same. *'Elena': ...Really? *'Kal Hyugu': Of course. If I won with an unfair advantage, it wouldn't feel right. *'Sergio': This guy's whole philosophy is to calculate out a fight and win on those estimations. He's a real pain! *'Kal Hyugu': Shut up, man. *'Elena': Calculations, huh? Are you sure that's all you should count on? What's wrong? *'Kal Hyugu': Nothing... but Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica said the same thing to me once. *'Elena': Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica? You mean Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica working for the Space-Time Police? *'Kal Hyugu': They trained us. They didn't wore the combat suits. *'Combatant': Stay back! *'Kal Hyugu': When we were still just starting out... During a patrol, we ran into a galactic serial killer on the run... *'Combatant': Put it down! *'Kal Hyugu': He took a hostage, and demanded I drop my gun... But I didn't do it. I calculated my chances of taking him in were better if I kept it. *'Combatant': Don't you care what happens to her?! *'Girl': Please...! *'Kal Hyugu': 5 meters... disarm with the first shot, release the hostage with the second, immoblieize the target with the third... *(Kal Hyugu shoots Combatant) *'Kal Hyugu': There. Just like I calculated. *'Combatant': Your gun doesn't work on me! Quit! screwing with me! *(Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica arrives) *'Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica': Kick! *(Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica kicks Combatant) *'Jeannie': Are you okay?! *'Jimmy': Hurry, run! *'Girl': Thank you! *(Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice, Jessica and Combatant are fighting each other) *'Combatant': You sons and daughters of a bitches! *'Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica': Toh! Kick! *(Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica kicks Combatant) *'Jeremy': Why didn't you drop your gun? *'Kal Hyugu': My chance of success would've dropped significantly... I... estimated that I could take the perpetrator down without dropping it. *'Jenny': And look what happened! *'Sergio': I'm sorry, guys. *'Wendy': Our perp has a unique body that's immune to firearms. *'Mike': Did either of you know that?! *'Kal Hyugu': I didn't calculate of that. *'Gary': Calculations? *'Jane': Do you only want to be counting on your calculations? *'Monica': What does it mean to be a Space-Time Police Sheriff? *'Sonia': Right now, neither of you could ever become a true Space-Time Police Sheriff. *'Kal Hyugu': Why, guys?! *'Ike': You have to find that answer yourself. *(Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica walked away) *'Elena': Did you ever find an answer? *'Kal Hyugu': Yes I did. To gain experience, to make accurate calculations... That's what makes a first-rate Space-Time Police Sheriff. *'Elena': You've still a ways to go. I understand what Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica meant about you. *'Kal Hyugu': What do you mean? *'Elena': Reality is more than just calculations. *'Sissy': No way... *'Sergio': What do you mean, exactly? I mean... you seem really different today, Elena. *'Elena': Do I? *'Sergio': Hey. What are you staring at? I don't care if you fall for her, she's my partner! *'Kal Hyugu': What's wrong? *'Sissy': I can't cut into Guardbeast's subcutaneous tissue at all... There's no stiffness or discoloration, so there are no signs of rigor mortis... *'Elena': Are you doing an autopsy on Guardbeast?! *'Sergio': Elena?! *'Elena': Move! *'Sissy': Elena...? What are you- *'Elena': I said move! *'Guardbeast': Elena... *'Elena': Are you okay?! *'Kal Hyugu': Sissy, what happened? *'Sissy': Elena... took Guardbeast... *'Sergio': What's going on? *'Kal Hyugu': Elena is a Neo-Madou spy. *'Sergio': What...? *'Kal Hyugu': I was given special orders to prove her connection to them. Most likely, what she did was fire something to shut down most of his higher functions and put him in a near-death state. *'Sergio': Elena's a spy...?! That can't be... *'Kal Hyugu': Ways for her to exit the ship... The fastest would be... *'Sergio': It can't be, Elena... Why...? How could you do this...? *'Elena': Go on! *'Guardbeast': Okay... I'll meet you on the roof... *'Kal Hyugu': Elena! You really are the Neo-Madou spy. *'Elena': Did you come to that conclusion off your calculations? *'Kal Hyugu': The theory wasn't mine... But you're right about the calculations. I'm taking you in! *'Elena': Wait! Listen. Shariban- *'Kal Hyugu': Keep your hands up! *'Elena': It's okay! *'Sergio': Kal, look out! *(Sergio shoots Elena) *'Sergio': Elena's a spy... My Elena... was a spy...! *(At Space-Time Police HQ) *'Nick Gordon': I see... I was hoping we were wrong, but... *'Kal Hyugu': ELena's currently unconscious in our medical bay. *'Erina': What about Sergio? *'Kal Hyugu': The psychological damage... seems severe. *'Erina': I see... *'Nick Gordon': Let Sergio know he should take some time off. *'Kal Hyugu': Yes, sir. *'Horror Girl': (Laughs) *'Sergio': How could this happen...? *'Kal Hyugu': Yeah... *'Sergio': I... I don't know if I keep doing this, Kal... I trusted her... What the hell is a Space-Time Police Sheriff, anyway?! *'Kal Hyugu': I think I might not have any real idea, either. The truth is... when Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica was promoted, and stopped working in the field... They said something to me. *(Scene flashes into a flashback where Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica are promoted to Commander at Space-Time Police HQ) *'Jones': We heard! *'Joseph': You're going to be taking up the title of Shariban. *'Kal Hyugu': Yes, guys. I'll work hard to live up to it. *'Jonsey': You've got a great record. *'Janice': Perfect marks in everything. *'Kal Hyugu': I found it. Being a Space-Time Police Sheriff... means fighting to apprehend criminals based on perfect calculations. That's it, right? *'Jessica': We afraid We can't accept you as a Space-Time Police Sheriff just yet. *(Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica walked away) *'Kal Hyugu': Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica still hasn't accepted me... as Shariban... *(At outside) *'Sergio': I'm sorry. *'Kal Hyugu': It's okay. Just get some rest. *(At Grand Birth) *'Sissy': Shariban, come here, quick! Some of the samples I took from Guardbeast have reverted to human cells! *'Kal Hyugu': What does that mean? *'Sissy': Guardbeast... might have originally been human. *'Kal Hyugu': What? Then back there... It looked she was going to pull a gun... But could it have been something else? Who is this...? *'Sissy': What is it? *'Kal Hyugu': I... may have made a big mistake. Elena... might not have been the spy. *'Sissy': What do you mean? *'Kal Hyugu': Sissy, I need you to look into something for me. *'Gaurdbeast': (On Space-Time Police Smartphone) Elena? *'Kal Hyugu': Elena was shot under suspicion of being Neo-Madou spy... And is currently on the brink of the death. *(At outside) *'Guardbeast': Did you shoot her, Shariban?! *(At Grand Birth) *'Kal Hyugu': I want to meet you. We need to talk. *(At outside) *'Guardbeast': Why'd you shoot Elena?! Why?! *'Kal Hyugu': It happened too fast... I couldn't stop him! I'm sorry, Sir. *'Gaurdbeast': You found out who I am...? *'Kal Hyugu': Guardbeast's DNA matched the DNA of an officer who was listed as KIA. Elena's former partner... A Space-Time Police Sheriff who died while infiltrating the mafia undercover... Genet. That's who you really are, isn't it? Your death was announced publicly to solidify your cover... While you infiltrated the Neo-Madou in secret. *'Guardbeast': Yes... *'Kal Hyugu': You were the one who provided the intel about the Hyper-M deal happening on Earth. And the scene of the deal, you and Elena were in contact. *'Guardbeast': You're right. Of my cover was blown, Guyler would have killed me... It was a special, top-secret mission. The only one who knew was Elena, my assistant. *'Kal Hyugu': That's why Commander Gordon didn't know... Still... That body... *'Guardbeast': I volunteered to be remade into this. It was the only way to reliablt to get close to the Neo-Madou boss. *'Elena': Are you sure about this...? *'Genet': Yeah. It's fine. Theses are animals who sell drugs to kids and steal their futures... All for their own greed. *'Elena': Genet... *'Kal Hyugu': But... why did you have to go so far? *'Guardbeast': Because I'm a Space-Time Police Sheriff. Some people might think it's stupid... But I will keep fighting to protect the ordinary happiness of ordinary people! They might not be strong... But they yearn for peace, and I do it for them! *'Kal Hyugu': Hang on... If Elena isn't the spy... Then who is it..? Oh, no! *'Newscaster': We have an update. The supplier in the Neo-Madou/Space Mafia drug deal, General Guyler, is still at large. Additionally, it is suspected that two or three of the Space-Time Police Sheriffs assigned to this case have died in the line of duty. *'Guyler': Good work. Here's to a cooperative future... Keep us informed about the investigation, okay? *'Sergi': Sure. Leave it to me. However... it couldn't hurt to quadruple my pay. *'Guyler': You're one bad guy... *(Someone beating up Neo-Madou Soldiers) *'Kal Hyugu': You're the Neo-Madou spy, Sergio... *'Sergi': I'm not Sergio. I'm his brother, Sergi. *'Kal Hyugu': Where's Sergio? *(Sergi points at Sergio is tied up) *'Sergi': Kal...? How are you alive? *'Kal Hyugu': Genet... saved me. *(Guardbeast transform into Genet) *'Genet': (Weakly) It's up to you... Get them... for me... *'Kal Hyugu': Ahh! Sergi... You left the scene of the deal, so that you could contact him. *'Sergi': I need to pee! Guyler. We're about to move in... I'll screw up on purpose, so grab the cash and get... out... quick. *'Guyler': Roger that... *'Kal Hyugu': And to ensure that Elena would die while being suspected of being a spy... You pretended to protect me, and shot her. *'Elena': Wait! Listen, Shariban- *'Kal Hyugu': Keep your hands up! *'Elena': It's okay! *'Sergi': Kal, look out! *(Sergi shoots Elena) *'Kal Hyugu': Then you planted a bug in the Grand Birth's medical bay... *'Sergi': What the heck is a Space-Time Police Sheriff, anyway?! *'Kal Hyugu': ...to keep aware of what I was doing. (On Space-Time Police Smartphone) I want to meet you. We need to talk. When I met with Genet in that rooftop, you were watching... *'Guardbeast': But I will keep fighting to protect the ordinary happiness of ordinary people! *'Kal Hyugu': And when you thought I realized what you had done, you tried to kill use with a bomb! *'Sergi': (Laughs) You really do know me! *'Kal Hyugu': I don't at all! Why...? How'd come to this, Sergi? *'Sergi': No matter how hard we try, there'll always be evil in the universe! Because human... is evil. When I realized that, my eyes were open... If you turn to evil, then being a Space-Time Police Sheriff is the juiciest job imaginable. *'Kal Hyugu': That... is your answer, Sergi? *'Sergi': Sure is! You should join up with me, Kal. Don't look at me like that... Did you find your answer, is that it? *'Kal Hyugu': Yeah... I finally understand. What a Space-Time Police Sheriff is... *'Sergi': Then tell me. *'Kal Hyugu': No! You... can think about it while you rot in the cell for life! *'Sergi': Screw you. Get him. *'Guyler': Slaughter 'em! *(Kal Hyuga and Neo-Madou Soldiers are fighting each other) *'Guyler': Nice work. But... with a little Hyper-M, they'll all be back on their feet. *'Kal Hyugu'; Laser Pistol! *(Kal Hyugu shoots Hyper-M) *'Guyler': You'll pay...! I'll drag you into Genmu Space! *'Kal Hyugu': Ahh! *'Sergi': Why don't you do one of your calculations? As hurt as you are... Do you thick you can beat me? *'Kal Hyugu': I can! Because... I'm a Space-Time Police Sheriff! Red Shine! *'Sergi': Transplate! Ha! *(Kal Hyugu and Sergi transform into Shariban and Esteban (Sergi)) *'Shariban': Laser Blade! *'Esteban': Laser Blade! *(Shariban and Esteban (Sergi) are fighting each other) *'Shariban': Shariban Kick! *(Shariban kicks Esteban (Sergi)) *'Shariban': Laser Pistol! *(Shariban shoots Esteban (Sergi)) *'Esteban (Sergi)': You piece of- *(Shariban shoots Esteban (Sergi)) *'Shariban': It's over. Give it up. *(Esteban (Sergi) shoots Shariban) *'Esteban (Sergi)': Still wanna talk big? *'Shariban': Elena... Why...? *'Esteban (Sergi)': I need her to die in my place, so people know who the spy is. I went to the Grand Birth and brought her along. *'Elena': I didn't know you were such trash...! *'Esteban (Sergi)': Come on! Put the gun down and undo Red Shine! She's dead meat, otherwise. *'Kal Hyugu': It's the same as before... If I don't undo my Red Shine, I've got a 90% chance of survival... If I do... Zero, huh? Worse odds than before... But... Unlike before, I know the right answer. *'Esteban (Sergi)': What's wrong?! Hurry up, already. *'Elena': Don't worry about me, take him out, Shariban. *'Shariban': Elena... According to my calculations, if I don't power down, there's a 100% chance he shoots you. *'Elena': It doesn't matter! Do it! *'Shariban': No. Reality... (Transformed back into Kal Hyugu) is more than just calculations, right? *(Esteban (Sergi) pucnhes Kal Hyugu) *'Esteban (Sergi)': There we go! *(Esteban (Sergi) kicks Kal Hyugu) *'Esteban (Sergi)': Let me teach you something... Winning is the only thing that matters. You can spout whatever idealistic crap you want, but if you lose, it doesn't matter! *(Esteban (Sergi) shoots Kal Hyugu's left right) *'Elena': Shariban! *'Esteban (Sergi)': Now you can't even stand... You're dead, Kal. *(Esteban (Sergi) kicks Kal Hyugu) *'Elena': Stop it! *'Esteban (Sergi)': Goodbye, Kal. I'll enjoy life in your place... Since you'll be dead. Die! What?! *'Elena': (Gasps) *'Esteban (Sergi)': You son of a... the Hyper-M! *(Esteban (Sergi) slashes Kal Hyugu) *'Kal Hyugu': Doesn't hurt at all! *'Esteban (Sergi)': Is this what you calculated to happen?! *'Kal Hyugu': You think that I would plan... to do something this stupid?! Red Shine! *(Kal Hyugu transform into Shariban) *'Shariban': Laser Blade! *(Esteban and Esteban (Sergi) are fighting each other) *'Esteban (Sergi)': You dirty... *'Shariban': Shariban... Clash! *(Shariban slashes Esteban (Sergi) *(Esteban (Sergi) is defeated) *(Transformed back into Sergi) *(Transformed back into Kal Hyugu) *'Kal Hyugu': You're under arrest... Sergi. *'Sergi': You idiot... You're... The Hyper-M... It's gonna kill you... *'Kal Hyugu': My biggest... miscalculation... But I've... No... Regrets... *'Esteban': Shariban...! *'Kal Hyugu': Elena...! Tell Sissy... to take care... of herself... Please... *'Sissy': Darn it, Shariban! *'Sergio': Shariban! Don't die! *'Sissy': You don't get to die like this! We won't let you die! *'Kal Hyugu': That's feels better... then I calculated... Resting... on your knees... *'Sissy': Idiot. *(At Space-Time Police HQ) *'Sissy': The antidote is working... Getting to him as quickly as I did and my research on Hyper-M made enough of a difference. *'Gash Jumon': Having a genius scientist for a partner saved his life. *'Renzo Ichijo': Nice one! *'Sissy': He'll be walking up soon. *'Denby Igan': Shariban... Kal. *'Dail Sawa': You've been through a lot... *'Justus': We need to borrow this thing you recovered. *'Yottoko Jo': It;s going to be a big clue for our investigation. *'Chestnut (Narrating)': After interrogating Guyler, Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielban, Diane Lady, Helena Lady and Esteban discovered something terrifying. *'Guyler': It's a website... "Horror Girl's Room." When you look at it... It makes you feel like you're a Madou enforcer... *'Diane': Horror Girl? *'Horror Girl': You should join Makuu! *'Chestnut (Narrating)': The copycats had all visited the same website. And they were all being manipulated by it's administrator. Lizard Doubler and Gamagon were determined to have acted in the same fashion... Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielban, Diane Lady, Helena Lady and Esteban realized that Horror Girl... was the prime suspect behind the propagation of the copycat crime rings. *'Helena': And this switch from that website, too? *'Guyler': Yeah... They send in the blueprints... If... you... agree to work with her... *'Horror Girl': This is so much fun. *(Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica arrives) *'Jeannie': Mekatoya. *'Kal Hyugu': Commander Jeannie, Commander Jimmy, Commander Jeremy, Commander Jenny, Commander Wendy, Commander Mike, Commander Gary, Commander Jane, Commander Monica, Commander Commander Sonia, Commander Ike, Commander Jones, Commander Joseph, Commander Jonsey, Commander Janice, Commander Jessica... *'Jimmy': We heard you went a little nuts out there. *'Kal Hyugu': Sissy got really angry with me about it... Still going to keep making calculated moves? Yes. I'll keep to make the right estimates... But... *'Jeremy': But? *'Kal Hyugu': I'm not going rely only on calculations from now on. *'Jenny': We see... *'Kal Hyugu': I'm going to keep fighting for the sake of others. *'Wendy': Well, good luck, Space-Time Police Sheriff... *'Mike': Shariban! *(Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica walked away) *'Chestnut (Narrating)': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban was able to dismantle the Neo-Madou organzation. And in the shadows lies the one who mind-controlled them into pretending to be Madou... Horror Girl, the mastermind. The case was not closed yet. What does it mean to be a Space-Time Police Sheriff? Keep those feelings in your heart as you journey onward, Kal! Red Shine! Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban! *be continued... Trivia *It is revealed in this episode that Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica promoted to Commander. Category:Episodes Category:Specials